Hokage
by Elade-chan
Summary: Todo el mundo parecía querer ser Hokage en la batalla final contra Madara, sin embargo, quien lo logró lo cambiaría todo sólo por que alguno de los otros lo hubiera conseguido en su lugar.


**Disclaimer applied**

Posibles spoilers

* * *

**Hokage**

No estábamos preparados. No para luchar en una guerra así, ahora lo sé. No estábamos listos para la derrota y tampoco para la victoria, también he aprendido eso. Pero sobre todo, por encima de todas esas cosas, no estábamos preparados para perderles… yo no estaba preparada para perderles.

Apenas respiraba cuando lo trajeron hasta mí, parecía mentira que aquel pálido e inexpresivo rostro fuera el de Naruto. Quería que abriera los ojos, que soltara una de sus carcajadas estruendosas y dijera algo como "te lo has tragado, Sakura-chan" mientras me sacaba la lengua, si algo así estaría bien para mí.

Me temblaban tanto las manos que sentía como si no me pertenecieran, no podía controlar sus movimientos, al igual que tampoco podía controlar mi respiración, me oía a mi misma hiperventilar mientras usaba el poco chakra que me quedaba en evitar que el corazón de Naruto se detuviera.

No oí los gritos de consternación cuando Madara atravesó a Sasuke con su propia katana, estaba demasiado centrada en que Naruto no muriera en mis manos. Pero, no habría pasado mucho tiempo cuando un par de palabras comprensibles atravesaron mi burbuja de concentración, en la cual, mi mundo se había reducido a la respiración de Naruto, y llegaron a mi cerebro "Sasuke… muerto".

Muchas veces he oído utilizar la expresión "se me paró el corazón" pero en ese momento, juro que el mío realmente se detuvo. Levanté la vista para buscarle. Sasuke había estado allí unos minutos antes de que trajeran a Naruto, no podía estar muerto. Pero no le vi.

Nadie a mi alrededor parecía consciente de la agonía en la que me encontraba. Grité, ni siquiera fue algo coherente, solo un grito desgarrado. Cuando todos me miraron exigí saber qué le había pasado a Sasuke. Se miraron y alguien negó con la cabeza para indicar que nadie dijera nada. Me enfureció y asustó en partes iguales, así que volví a gritar como una niña con una rabieta, y amenacé con ir yo misma a buscarle si no lo traían. Era un farol, por supuesto, no podía dejar a Naruto ni un segundo. Pero debí sonar lo suficientemente convincente o enloquecida cuando miré a los ojos a Gaara, porque a los pocos minutos depositó a Sasuke inconsciente a mi izquierda. Estaba vivo. Un sollozo agradecido escapó de mis labios cuando noté su débil pulso.

Manteniendo la mano derecha en el pecho de Naruto, puse la izquierda sobre la herida de Sasuke usando mi escaso chakra curativo en ambos. No tardaron en llegar las protestas a mi alrededor, según ellos no debía malgastar fuerzas en Sasuke estando Naruto tan grave, debía centrarme en salvar a uno o no lo conseguiría. Me habría gustado levantarme y hacerles volar por los aires con un puñetazo, pero me contenté con enviarles la mirada más furiosa, peligrosa y desquiciada que fui capaz de componer. Pareció funcionar.

No podían hacerme elegir, no era justo decirme que me concentrara en salvar sólo a uno, aun sabiendo que tenían razón. Lo que ellos no sabían es que no iba a conseguirlo, ni aunque centrase todo mi chakra en curar a uno sólo de ellos sería suficiente. Ambos estaban demasiado mal, el daño iba más allá de lo que cualquiera podría notar a simple vista. Aun así, no iba a rendirme. Aun sabiendo que era inútil, que llegaría un momento en el que no podría mantenerlos respirando, no quería creérmelo.

Naruto fue el primero en acercarse al final, su pulso disminuyó por más que traté de evitarlo. "¡Naruto! ¡Por favor, por favor, no te rindas! ¡No puedes hacer esto!" grité en vano. No abrió los ojos, nunca volví a ver ese azul brillante. Quise creer que justo antes de dejar de respirar murmuró mi nombre, que sabía que yo estaba allí con él, porque no soporto el pensar que jamás me despedí de él, que lo arrancaron de mi lado sin tan siquiera un adiós. Después de tanto, de ser la persona más importante que tenía a mi lado. Se fue. Tan fácil, tan sencillo que era imposible asimilarlo.

Lo único que me impidió abandonarme al dolor en ese momento, fue que Sasuke se movió y tosió sangre. Abrió levemente sus ojos negros y encontró los míos, aunque todavía no estoy muy segura de si sabía lo que estaba pasando. Movió su mano y trató de apartar la mía, que seguía emanando chakra curativo sobre él cada vez en menor cantidad. Tal vez, el dolor le estaba nublando el juicio. Cuando no consiguió mover mi mano simplemente dejo la suya encima, estrechando la mía, ambas cubiertas por el rojo brillante de su sangre que las volvía resbaladizas.

Él giró la cara hacia el lugar dónde Naruto yacía inmóvil, sin respirar ya, aunque yo me empeñase en no apartar la mano de su pecho. No se sí le vio o si su mente nublada pudo reconocer quién era. Simplemente, se mantuvo unos segundos mirando en su dirección sin decir nada y después movió la cabeza de nuevo para mirarme, sereno. "Sasuke-kun, no me dejes… por favor" supliqué. No sé cómo podían quedarme lágrimas a esas alturas, pero estas seguían cayendo desde mis ojos dejándome un sabor salado en la boca o goteando hasta mi barbilla.

"Sakura" fue todo lo que dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo para no volver a abrirse. Mi nombre fue todo lo que obtuve. No importó cuanto lo intenté, cuanto le golpee en el pecho o grité que no podía hacerme esto. Él se había ido también.

El mundo perdió sentido para mí. No oía, no veía ni comprendía nada más allá de que ahora estaba sola. No sé quién consiguió apartarme de ellos o cómo lo hizo. Sé que la batalla continuó y que yo luché en ella, pero no recuerdo nada de eso con claridad, lo único que está grabado a fuego en mi memoria es el momento en el que los perdí. No tengo ni idea de cómo ganamos, porque lo hicimos, ganamos. Sin embargo no creo que a nadie le pareciera una victoria. A veces pienso que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Madara consiguiera su objetivo, que nos sumiera en ese mundo sin voluntad.

Para ganar, para sobrevivir a una victoria se requiere algo que tampoco teníamos. Siempre que se escuchan historias sobre el triunfo final en una guerra o batalla se relata el entusiasmo, los gritos de júbilo y alegría, el orgullo de los héroes que han acabado con el enemigo y traído de nuevo la paz. Y nada sobre la muerte, la pérdida de amigos y familia, las heridas que se arrastran de por vida, las pesadillas cada noche. He sobrevivido a la guerra y puedo decir que no he visto nada de lo primero y sí mucho de lo segundo.

Han pasado años desde aquello pero no puedo decir que todo volvió a la normalidad ¿Qué normalidad puede haber después de todo lo que pasamos?

Mi reflejo me mira desde el espejo y como siempre no reconozco a la persona que ahora soy. Mis ojos ya no son verdes sino rojos para poder ver todo lo que Sasuke quiso ver, y mi aura refleja el poder que escondo sellado en mi interior, tal y como lo hizo Naruto, para proteger lo que él tanto quiso proteger.

Me coloco el gorro distintivo que ambos dijeron querer llevar. No lo merezco, lo sé. Sí me eligieron no fue por mí sino porque soy lo más parecido a ellos que queda, tienen la esperanza de que me parezca en algo más que en los dones que ellos me dejaron, o que yo tomé, para cumplir sus sueños.

Me giro hacia el balcón y levanto mi barbilla con decisión antes de comenzar a andar. Jamás quise ser Hokage, que yo lo sea quiere decir que ellos no lo consiguieron, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para honrarles.

Esta vez, sí estoy preparada porque sé que ellos siguen conmigo y mi corazón estará con ellos… siempre.

* * *

_¡Hola! Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo y estoy bastante desentrenada. No estoy plenamente satisfecha con este pequeño fic pero como he dicho he perdido práctica y esto es lo que ha salido. Me apetecía escribir algo basado en lo último que está pasando en el manga pero tampoco me ha dado mucho de si._

_ Es mi manera de dar señales de vida y demostrar que sigo escribiendo aunque ya no tan habitualmente como antes por falta de tiempo. Aun así no estoy totalmente desconectada y los avisos me siguen llegando al correo así que estoy al día de lo que sucede por aquí aunque no lo parezca. Leo todos los reviews que me dejáis en los fics terminados y siempre consiguen sacarme una sonrisa y más ganas de volver a escribir._

_Tengo varias tramas para fics largos en mente pero no he podido desarrollarlas todo lo que me gustaría todavía así que tardaré todavía un tiempo en volver a publicar algo así._

_Espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poquito._

_Besos, Ela. _


End file.
